dark souls
by treytucker891
Summary: this store is about ichigo training his sisters to be soul reapers. i do not own bleach.
1. Chapter 1

this is about ichigo traning hes sisters to be soul reapers

a house wase burning be hind two hollows a blood coverd grand was in front of them as ichigo and isshin was lying down in the middle of the pool of blood gasping for air suddenly the kurosaki twins woke up from there nightmare weth dry sweat covering there bodys karin look at yuzu that was shaking from the adrenaline karin did you just have the same dream that i did yuzu ask karin nodded a few hours later issshin whas on the phone weth ichigo asking hem whay he stade the night at ikumis house after he hanging up the phone he ternd to hes daugters than he sed at less you two well nevar levy your papa now come give your dad a hug whill showing hes chest karin kick hem in the face then sade get lost you loser then isshin look at karin and yuzu thay both where giving off more reiatsu than normal isshin ask are both of you alright yuzu replide yeah we just had a bad dream last night thats all.


	2. Chapter 2

isshin arrive at urahara's shortly after karin and yuzu told hem bout there dreams.

isshin open the door to the shop then yeld hay is aney one her!

urahara replied ya come on im a little busy right now.

isshin whent on to the back of the rooms of the store and , whas shock to see urahra hanging from the selan

by some cords.

what hapen to you issihin ask weth a amused face.

yoruichi hang me up lick this becas i woden give evary one a vacation urahara answer.

isshin look around and sad where are thay now.

i blevay thay sad that thay where going to french , so whay are you her.

some where else ichigo whase geting off work , than hes phone ring.

ichigo answer it , urahara what do you want.

ichigo i need to see you right away.

ok ill be right thare in a minute urahara , ichigo sad with a tired voice.

back at urahara's shop.

are you sure you wont to do this isshin.

thares no other whay of helping , yuzu and karin weth thar problem , isshin sad weth a annoyed voice.

ok but , having ichigo train them may , be a little too much isshin.

i know , but ichigo is the only vizard left , that did not go to the gotei 13 after the winter war , so that's whay

he has to train hes sisters urahara!

ok isshin , i whas just saying that ichigo mite go , easy on them becasey , thay are hes sisters that's all i

mean.

urahara sad with hes hans in front of hem.

than ichigo walks in weth a shock expression on hes face , as he sees isshin going to punch urahara.

hu whats going on her dad.

than for the next 10 minutes isshin and urahara told ichigo what he has to do.

what do you mean i have to train , karin and yuzu to become a shinigami and to control thare hollow powers

wait a minute how is it that thay evan have , a inner hollow?

well you see it's becase of your , weird seiatsu ichigo.

urahara sad weth a fan over hes mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

that still doesnt answes , the qustion of why do i haft to train karin and yuzu!

ichigo sed weth a angry face.

well son you see me and urahara , dont no what its like to have a inner hollow or how would one go aboult to ,

control a inner hollow.

any way ichigo when you and isshen gets back home , give karin and youzu these pieces of candey.

urahara sed weth a creepy smile on hes face.

ichigo pick up the pieces of candey and was weirded out by urahara than sedwhat are these , sops to do

aney whay.

well ichigo thay are sops to breng out thare shinigami powers , weth out killing them or stabbing them weth

a zanpakto throw thare heart urahara sed.

ichigo its geting late we need to get home soon or karin and yuzu wellbe geting worreid.

isshen sed standing by the door.

ok dad , see you later urahara.

oh one more thing ichigo when thar powers , come out thay well fall be sleepin thar shinigami form so wen

that hapens bring them her.

urahara sed weth the fan still over hes face.

some time later ichigo and isshin arrived at thar home.

karin , ichigo and dad is home.

yuzu sed weth a smill.

hay ichigo why havent you came home in two days.

karin sed , sitting down on the couch.

o well i whase working , but now i have a few weeks off from my job.

whait a minute i have some candey for both of you that came from america.

ichigo reches in to hes , pocket and gets the candey out , and holds it out for them to take.

karin and yuzu reches up and takes the candey from ichigo , than puts them in thare mouth than a flash

of lite apers karin and yuzu , looks down to thare bodys , weth a shock expression on thare faces be for

thay fall asleep weth , big zanpakuto on thare backs.

hay dad , yes ichigo.

i just realized some thing.

ichigo says weth a confused face.

and what wold that be son.

how are we going to get two young teen age girls to uraharas weth out aney one calling the cops on us.

isshen answers weth , you are going to carey them in your shinigami form and

im going to take care of your bodies.

ok well i guess i shold take karin and yuzu on to uraharas be for thay wake up than.

ichigo says while he picks up karin and yuzu than in a flash he whas gone.

a few hours later , the sun whas beaming down on yuzus face.

as she got up she look around.

she seen her sister laying down on a phuton be side her , than yuzu look be side her and karin , she seen

a sword as big as she whas and be side , karin she had one as whell.

karin wake up.

yuzu sed as she was shaking karin.

yuzu whats wrong.

karin says while rubbing her eyes.

karin do you know where we are , all i can remember is , ichigo giving us that candey then!

yuzu look down at her hans than says is i seen my bodie laying on the grown!

karin got up and look around then , sed dont worry this is not the after life , wear in the back of uraharas

shop , but whay are we her.

then she look down be side her.

these sword looks like dads but biger.

than she look at yuzu that also had one that look just like hers.

yuzu lets look for around urahara or ichigo for them to explain this.

ok yuzu says while geting up and walking to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

karin and yuzu walks out the door and finds them selves in a vast desert with small mountains.

well well look how finally decided to wake up.

urahara says standing on one of the small mountains.

mr. urahara why are we here and whats up weth these swords that yuzu and i have.

karin says weth yuzu standing be hind her.

urahara jumped down in front of karin and yuzu than sad well you see you and your sister are now shingamis.

shingamis?

yuzu replied weth a confused face.

well i should be going now since your brother is about here.

urahara says be for disapparing.

what we still have some questions.

yuzu yelled be for uraharaleft.

than thy felt a strong and dark spiritual pressure be for the kurosaki twins tured arouneda and seen thare

brother ichigo floating down to them.

who are you.

karin ask weth fear in her eyes.

what do you mean im your brother ichigo.

dont lie to me ower brother wold never have such a evil presents.

karin said.

what are ghoo.

the sentence was cut short wen karin attackd ichigo by tring to cut off hes head but , ichigo duck in time

leting karin fly by , but then yuzu puld out her zanpakuto and trying to get ichigo while hes back was turnd.

ichigo was able to jump over yuzu weth little esa.

( at least i wont have to worry bout them for the next step.)

karin and yuzu came around for a nother attackd but then ichigo said thats it!

whill putting out so much spirit pressure that it put karin and yuzu on thare knees you wont me to prove im

your brother!

karin when you were six i had to get gum out of your hair be cause you fell asleep at a pick nick and yuzu

when you were five you had a crush on powerman.

you are ichigo.

yuzu says while getting up.

thats what i been saying.

ichigo says.

so way are we here ichigo.

yuzu says while putting away her zanpakuto.

well you see dad and urahara whas thinking , that it was time for both of you to have your , shingami powers

waken since i was your age when i got mine.

ichigo says while scraching his head weth a guilty look on his face.

dad!?

karin and yuzu said while looking a ichigo.

yah dad is a shingami too didnt you know.

NO karin and yuzu replied.

relly , dad told me he was going to tell you , i need to have a talk weth hem when we get home.

ichigo says while wolking off.

karin and yuzu just lookt at hem weth a funny face , than karin said wati a minute ichigo besides all this i still

have two questions for you.

ok what are thay.

one where are we and two whay are we here.

karin asked holding up two fangers.

ok one we are under uraharas shop and two dad and urahara used a experimental whay to unlock your

powers , so urahara had to keep an eye on both of you thats what the candy was.

WHAT!

karin and yuzu said weth thare jaws hanging open.

ok i think its time for us to get out of here and start straining.

ichigo says while runing to the nearst exit.

karin and yuzu chases after hem.

after geting out side thay look around than yuzu asked what time is it its still dark out.

it is about 5:00 AM.

ichigo answers.

hay what are are we going to do.

karin asked.

were going hollow hunting.

ichigo says weth a smill on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

author notes. if you dont wont to read my stores your self than i have a free download for you that you can make it read anething you wont for free its on .com. this is for those of you like me that have a reading disability.

chapter 5

ichigo walk in through the door weth karin and yuzu be hind hem looking like thay just whent through 4 years

of vietnam in one day

isshin looks at them and says well you two look like you had fun for your ferst day as a shinigami.

karin and yuzu gives hem most angry and tired look that thay coold.

um your bodys are in your beds.

isshin says while sweat trickles down from his head.

karin and yuzu says nothing thay just gets up and walks to thare bed room.

isshin looks at ichigo as he is smiling and says , what did you make them do to day.

well let me see , we hunted down about 263 hollows to day.

ichigo answers while walking over to the couch.

263 hollows!

isshin says weth his jaw nearly going through the floor.

yeah the ferst two or three was the most diffcult.

ichigo says.

why is that son.

well you see dad , it was kind of hard geting karin and yuzu to kill the hollows , be cas thay thot when thay

cut thare masks off , that thay were dead and gon for ever , but after i explained what hapens to the

hollows when thats don to them than it whent a lot better.

so you whated in tell the 3rd hollow to explained this.

no i explained it to them after the ferst hollow.

ok than way were the other two so diffcelt.

o thats becas thay where almost at the level of a gillian.

are you being sares ichigo you let your sisters fight a gillian level hollow!

of corsy not i kill them my self.

dad , ichigo karin and i have a question for you.

yuzu says will standing at the stairs weth karin be side here.

yes yuzu what is it , you can ask your dad anything.

well you see when me and karin got in ower bodys we thot that we wodent have all the scrapes and bruises

from to day.

no your body gets all the damegy from wen you were in batel wich reminds me there is some food in the

oven from wen i got some take out and the water is all ready hot for your baths.

ichigo gets up and starts to walk up the stars than he says i think im going to turnin early for the night.

when ichigo go to his room he plops down on his bed face ferst.

(ogihci. whats wrong ichigo you look like some things bothering you.)

shut up its nothing.

(ogihci. owe is lital ichigo is worried about his sisters , well dont be if thay are as strong as you than thay wont have aney thing to worries them.)

the next morning.

goooood morning ichigo!

isshin says while tring to jump oichigos head , but ichigo jumps up and punchis isshin in the face.

awo ichigo i think you just broke my nosey.

well dad i think it deserves you right.

well lets see if you can block this than.

karin and yuzu was seting in the kitchen.

i swar yuzu evera morning thay do this.

well karin i think its just there way of bonding to gether as father and child.

what evar thay stell need th cut it out!

just be glad that thay dont do this in there shingami forms.

yuzu says wile taking a bite of bacon.

that reminds me yuzu how do you think is stronger , ichigo or dad.

mmm well see from wen we fight ichigo yesterday i think ichigo is.

may be your right yuzu.

than ichigo ane isshin came down the stairs.

karin and yuzu look at them weth a bored expression on their face.

hay karin , yuzu when you get don weth your breakfast we need to head on out for ower day of training.

ichigo says while scrating his head.

hay ichigo ill be out late to night.

isshin says while geting his jacket.

whay is that dad.

becas yoruichi came back early becas of all the hollows that has been poping up of late.

isshin says while waling out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

sarry about the last up date a family member of mine thot it wold be funny if they change my password and up load some B.S. on my page but this store is stell on im not doing the other store tho.

it has been a few weeks sens karin and yuzu be came shinigami and they finaly have a day off.

good god it is hot to day , hay ichigo is the air conditioner working yet.

karin says whaly siting on the couch be side yuzu.

no its not yet man i relly wish dad didnt leve on that house call.

ichigo says whall geting shockt agen.

just look on the brite side you two at lees we dont have to hunt down hollows to day.

yuzu says whall reading a book.

than ichigos phone stars to ring.

urahara what do you wont!

hay ichigo i just got threw talking weth isshin and he and i think its time for karin and yuzu to lern shikai

i just have one question is your air conditioner working.

yes it is whay?

well be right over there click.

well ichigo was esited.

hay urahara where here.

come on down im geting every thing redy.

thay open the trape door ane jump down in to the trianing feld.

ok be for we start let me tell you what me and yoruichi are going to do.

we are going to send both of you in to your iner worlds one at a time and when you get there you well have

to get the name of your zanpakto now is there any questions.

i have one.

yes yuzu what is it.

why cant we do it at the same time.

you can we just dont wont to.

ok karin do you have one.

no lets just get it over weth.

mm wich one of you wonts to be first.

ill do it karin sad.

ok then.

urahara and yoruichi put there hades in front of karins face than karin fell asleep.

now than when she is don it well be your turn next.

urahara says turning to yuzu.

well thats rare she is all redy whent.

urahara dosent that meen that there iner worlds are the same yoruichi says.

ya it dose hay ichigo what do - awo come on now your also asleep!

urahara says whil face palming.

ok now thats unherd of for 3 peopal to have the same iner world yoruichi says.

karin looks up at a blue sky weth a com face than she realize yuzu is be side her.

well well well it looks like there finaly came to visit us.

a averege heiht man weth lage musels wharing a pare of red sun glases and be side hem whas a woman

waring a violet kimono with long blond hair.

so im gesing that you two are yuzu and i zanpakutos.

wow where am i karin what are you doing here and how are these peopel.

well yuzu you see we are your and karin zanpakutos the woman sed.

oh what a minute whay do karin and i have the same iner world.

that dosent mater right now here let me introduce me and my sister to you , i am shindagetsu and karin i

am your zanpakuto the man sed.

and i am burakkugetsu and yuzu im your zanpakuto.

well it sems that all of you are geting a long a man waring a long colt says.

zangetsu what are you doing here.

shinda says welth a angry face.

he is here becos im here.

ichigo says while jumping from the bulding be side them.

ichigo your here to karin says.

KARIN , YUZU , lets go back to the real world.

than in a flash of lite thay where back in uraharas shop.

hay ichigo what was the big ideal of cuting ower conversation short with ower zanpakutos.

karin says while tring to kick ichigo but he just blockt it.

it is becaus me and old man zangetsu havent seen eye to eye in a waly.

come on ichigo it cant be that bad.

yuzu says and tring to stope karin.

no it is that bad , bad enofe that i cant use my bankai of cusey that could becas of the finail getsuga

tenshou.

what?

no mater aney way do both of you stell remember the names of your zanpakutos.

yah!

good karin you can start.

what me.

yes you.

karin dont worry oyu can do it.

yuzu says with a thums up.

ok then shindagetsu.

karin says while grabing her sword and puting it over hir head.

than a lot of blue reiatsu civerd her blade chanjing it in to a clay more weth one side of it having a jagged

edge on it.

wow this is may shikai.

ok yuzu its you turn.

ichigo says and ponting at yuzu.

ok burakkugatsu.

yuzu brabes her sword weth both hands ponting it strate in front of her.

just like karin blue riatsu gatherd arownd her but than pulld her hands part from ech otherand and than

reveling two fans conected by a rope that was violet and the fans had a violet color to them too exsept the

small blades that was on the ends of them.

karin had a red sword weth a black handel.

well donthat was don a lot beter than how your brother did it.

i agree.

urahara and yoruichi sad showing up out of no where.

end chapter

ok guys i am sorry i havent up loaded a chapter in a wall but i was besay weth my borthday than i had to hunt down my cusen for mi password but i hope i can finish this store be for school starts be case i well be going to college this fall. and plesay review


End file.
